Love Letter
by Nasaki
Summary: No,a Momo no le gusta Ryoma.Sólo por eso actúa tan raro cuando lo tiene cerca y echa largos suspiros.¿Sólo por eso o tendrá que ver con esa extraña nota en su casillero?.[MomoRyo]


Love letter- 

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer- The prince of tennis no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro.

Summary- No, a Momo no le gusta Ryoma. Sólo por eso actúa tan raro cuando lo tiene cerca y echa largos suspiros. ¿Sólo por eso o tendrá que ver con esa extraña nota en su casillero?. MomoRyo.

Parejas- MomoxRyoma

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

"Tío ... ¿qué estás haciendo con todo eso?. ¿Vas a salir?. ¿Así?." Nanjirou le dedicó una sonrisa a Nanako, la chica dio un largo suspiró y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, como si tratase de ahuyentar su estupidez o algo, en todo caso, no lo logró.

"Ah, Nanako, no te preocupes. Hablando de esto ... ¿ya salió Ryoma?." La chica asintió con la cabeza, casi ahogando la risa, a Nanjirou no le hizo ninguna gracia, se acomodó mejor su sombrero.

"Es que, tío. No deberías vestirte ... eh ... pues ... ¿más casual?." Nanjirou arqueó las cejas. ¿Le sucedía algo a su traje de Sherlock Holmes?. "Es decir ... así nadie te notaria. Con ese traje se darían cuenta de que los sigues."

"¡Tienes razón!. ¡Voy a cambiarme!." Nanako suspiró y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, o si no, Ryoma tendría hambre cuando volviese. Ryoma ... se rió entre dientes, el tío estaba loco, su primo seguramente habría ido a jugar tenis o comer hamburguesas.

Ah, pero Nanjirou era un viejo aburrido, y cualquier cosa que le diera emoción a su vida sería bien recibida. En especial cualquier cosa con la que pudiese fastidiar a Ryoma. En especial si eso tiene que ver con sus "amigos". Con su "amigo".

Se vistió con una ropa más casual, por supuesto que no con su típica ropa de monje, eso sería como delatarse. Aunque la idea de vestirse como Sherlock Holmes ... ¡no!. Hay que pensar racionalmente, Nanjirou, se repitió. Entonces vio la bicicleta, cerca del parque.

Oh, ya la has hecho Nanajirou, ya la has hecho. Entonces se le vinieron a la mente posibles imágenes de lo que su hijo podría estar haciendo con su sempai ... ¿cómo era su nombre?. Ah ... Momoshiro ... cierto.

Pensamientos de Nanjirou 

"¿Momo-sempai?" Momoshiro se volvió hasta Ryoma, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro (un poco ... no, muy manchado, con pedazos del aderezo de las hamburguesas).

"Hai? ..." Ryoma se acercó (también muy, muy manchado por las hamburguesas, y aún con una en la mano) y le dio un cálido beso. Después de eso, ambos se sonríen, mejor dicho, estallan en carcajadas. Están aún más manchados que antes.

"Momo-sempai ... tienes ... jaja ... una mancha" Momoshiro se pasa la mano por las mejillas, que mente brillante, ahora sus manos también están manchadas. De nuevo risas.

"Tú no estás mejor que yo Ryoma." Volvió a atacar su sempai, Ryoma deja de reír y lo desafía con la mirada. "Oh, esa mirada. ¡Es como si quisieras matarme sabes!."

"Hai ... a veces me dan ganas Momoshiro." Concluyó Ryoma con ánimos, Momo-sempai se acerca, es casi imposible aguantar las risas, ambos están completamente manchados, Ryoma tiene un pedazo de cebolla en su mejilla derecha.

"Oh, está bien, Ryoma. Deja que te limpie." Ryoma abre los ojos desmesuradamente, y se ríe despacio, como si estuviera meditándolo.

"Eso está muy bien Momo-sempai. ¿Sabes?. Estas hamburguesas de verdad saben bien. ¡Te reto a que no te comes una docena!."

"¡De acuerdo!. ¡El que pierda ... el que pierda ... ¡Se tiñe el cabello de rosa!." Aporta Momo para que la apuesta suene más interesante.

"¡Bien!. ¡Mesero!." El chico que está en la barra sabe que no podrá tomarse un descanso en mucho tiempo, ya que, total, vienen todas las semanas ...

Final del pensamiento 

No, se dijo Nanjirou, mejor abstenerse de tantos pensamientos. Oh, ahora tendría hambre de nuevo, genial, pensó apretándose el estómago mientras se arrastraba al banco donde estaban sentados esos dos. Se quedó en el arbusto.

"Humm ... ya te lo dije Momo-sempai, nadie es mejor para los singles, te lo dije muchas, veces. ¿No lees los diarios?. Va a ganar, lo sé." Añadió el que parecía Ryoma con mucha convicción, la silueta de al lado, o sea Momoshiro por consecuencia tomó unas frituras que desaparecieron dentro de su boca con un ruidoso CRUNCH.

"Oh bueno, tan seguro estás." Ryoma se volvió hacia su amigo tan rápido que Nanjirou tuvo que girar su cabeza también para verlo.

"¿Sabes qué Momoshiro?. ¡Tú apestas a apuesta!." Nanjirou se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. ¡Esa frase era terrible!. ¿Ese era de verdad su hijo?.

"¡Ah sí!. ¡Bueno, apostemos!." Otro comentario de Momoshiro, levemente interrumpido por otro par de CRUNCH. En realidad lo que se había oído era "_¡Ah shi!. ¡CRUNCH!. ¡Bruehc'to apochtemoc!._"

"¡Bien!. ¡El lunes en mi casa!." mencionó Ryoma, entonces Nanjirou notó lo que llamaremos (para dar detalles) 1º detalle. "Erhhh ... es decir ... para ver los resultados ... ¿no?. Quiero decir ... del partido."

"Ah ... e-e-está ..b ... bien." Y aquí, lo que Nanjirou más tarde tituló como 2º detalle (o detalle sospechoso, como quiera). Los CRUNCH se hicieron menos audibles que antes, y Momoshiro retiró las manos de sus frituras.

"Oh ... si no quieres podemos encontrarnos otro día Momo-sempai. Además, dudo que Syusuke quiera que nos encontremos ese día." Nanjirou lamentó no haber traído un grabador. ¿Cuántas cosas le ocultaba su hijito?. Oh, ya vería cuando regresase a casa. ¿Sería prudente escribir una lista de chistes acusadores?. Humm ...

"¿Syusuke?." Ryoma se volvió hacia Momoshiro, que tenía un leve tic en las cejas, ahora el CRUNCH definitivamente no se oía ni lejanamente. "¿Qué hay con Syusuke?."

"¿Qué?. ¿Te olvidaste?. Ayer cuando volvíamos a casa lo encontré en donde las hamburguesas." Mencionó Ryoma como dándolo por zanjado el asunto. "Por eso le pedí ayuda en Literatura, sabes que me cuesta mucho esa materia."

"Ya, con razón tardabas tanto en el sanitario." Mencionó Momo-sempai mucho más relajado y de vuelta a las frituras y los inconfundibles CRUNCH, que estaban ahora un poco llenos de la extraña culpa con la que había manchado sus palabras.

"Vamos Momoshiro. ¿Qué es esto?. ¿Un confesionario?. Te dije que iba al sanitario y eso hice, pero en el camino encontré a Syusuke."

"Entonces ... ¿el lunes en tu casa vemos los resultados?."

"Sí, eso dije." Concluyó Ryoma como si esa pregunta sobrase. "A propósito, si puedes, lleva tu libro de geografía, tampoco me va bien en eso."

"Oh, no soy el más indicado para pedir consejos ... ¡Auch que eso duele!." Añadió cuando Ryoma le dio un codazo en las costillas (sólo una expresión).

Nanjirou tenía esa pequeña venita cerca de sus cejas que sobresalía un poco, y ese tic en las cejas. ¿Acaso su hijo no podía ser más aburrido?. ¡Nada!. ¡Ni un solo detalle morboso para molestarlo por días!. ¡Ni una sola prueba de nada!.

No había caso, fuera del tenis, su hijo era un baka total. Se retiro de los arbustos, sigilosamente, tanto que ni el viento hubiera podido igualar su perfección. Y como todo un espía profesional, que no haya nada en campo enemigo, marchó a casa. Ah, si tan sólo le hubiese echo caso a Nanako. ¡Oh!. ¡Y hablando de eso!. ¿No le vendría bien uno de sus té?. Y sosteniendo el pensamiento, pronto su figura se perdió por la acera.

"¿Sabes Ryoma?. Por unos momentos me tenías asustado." Mencionó Momoshiro ahogando una risa nerviosa, confundida con el sonido de las frituras.

"¿Por qué?."

"Bueno ... tú sabes, yo había pensado ... oh ... en fin, ya no tiene mucha importancia. ¡Auch!. ¡Qué no hagas eso!." Dijo frotándose un poco, después del "suave" golpe en la cabeza.

"Está bien, creo imaginarme lo que habías pensado." Añadió Ryoma arrugando el seño. "No me gusta que desconfíes tanto Momo-sempai, ya te dije que te quería. ¿No?."

"Sí ... bueno ... ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo." Ryoma suspiró, mientras oía los CRUNCH de nuevo, así que sintiendo ese vacío en el estómago le quitó la bolsa.

"¡Dame eso!. ¡Qué estás haciendo mucho ruido Momoshiro!." Dijo mientras se llenaba la boca con todas las frituras que quedaban.

"¡Te las acabaste!." Exclamó Momoshiro, Ryoma se encogió de hombros, hubiera dicho mada mada dane, pero tenía la boca demasiado llena como para hablar.

"Entonces el lunes en tu casa ..." dijo Momo-sempai revisando la hora. "A propósito Ryoma ..."

"¿Hai?."

"Tu papá está loco de veras." Dijo aguantando una risita nerviosa. Ryoma nada más hizo un gesto de sorpresa, que no duró mucho. Siempre es más conveniente estar sorprendido por dentro y no por fuera.

"Si ... pensar que quería vernos en una situación ... tú sabes." Añadió mientras reía como si todo eso fuera de verdad gracioso. Momo-sempai pareció atragantarse con las frituras con otro sonoro CRANCH.

"Humm ... pero si no se hubiera ido, seguro que si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba." Añadió Momoshiro pensando en esa extraña carta en su casillero.

"No puedo creer que tú hayas dicho eso, Momoshiro. Eres gracioso de veras." Sonrió Ryoma sin desaprovechar una oportunidad para esa extraña risita burlona. "Por cierto ..." añadió después con más seriedad. "¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro?."

"Yo no actúo raro." Ryoma le dedicó una mirada de _si-claro-y-ahora-yo-soy-james-bond_. "Bueno ... no se ... no pasa nada raro."

"Claro, y por nada no prestas atención en las prácticas después de clases, y me miras tan raro." Respondió Ryoma con lo que Momoshiro pensó que era ... ¿sarcasmo?. Si ... pero mejor llamémoslo, el _efecto Ryoma_.

Pensamiento de Momoshiro Takeshi 

"¡Momoshiro!." Bramó el capitán Tezuka, muy irritado por su falta de presencia a la hora indicada. "¡Llegas exactamente cinco minutos, tres segundos, y cinco milésimas de segundo tarde!."

"L-lo siento ..." murmuró Momoshiro, abrumado por el tono de militar que usaba Tezuka cada vez que se retrasaba. Ah, pero está vez si tenía una buena excusa. En especial, por su nuevo problemático casillero. No había podido abrirlo en días.

Así que, finalmente convencido, que no terminaría por ceder, dejó que el casillero rebelde ganará la batalla. Por eso, había decidido compartir el casillero de Ryoma. Claro que al principio su propuesta no había tenido mucho éxito pero ...

Bueno, al final Momoshiro Takeshi sabe como persuadir a la gente difícil (¡haré tu tarea toda la semana, lo juro!).

Entonces, justo esa misma mañana, al dirigirse al casillero, encontró una nota, muy comprometedora. Era azul, así que quizás no fuera de una chica (ya saben, de esas que prefieren el color rosa, o rojo en todo caso, para las cartas románticas). Tampoco parecía la letra de una chica.

Al principio no sabía como tomarlo, después de todo, el contenido era muy comprometedor, en especial algunas de las frases ... ("...Y esos ataques de furia repentina son terriblemente conmovedores en un rostro taaan bello").

Pero luego había terminado por decidirse a hablar con su compañero de casillero pese a las fatales consecuencias que tendría ("Momoshiro, llegas a tocar mi lado del casillero y te mato"). Pero hasta la fecha no podía.

Desde esa carta, apenas la visión del chico, era como si fuese un ataque al corazón ... o parecido, por los saltos que daba, no estaba tan lejos de ir a una sala de emergencias. O peor ... unirse a su ... club de fans.

"¡Takeshi!. ¿Me está escuchando?. ¡Cien vueltas alrededor de las canchas y un vaso del ... nuevo jugo mejorado de Sadaharu!."

"¿Puedo acompañarlo?." Saltó Syusuke, Momoshiro pensó en la posibilidad de desmayarse. No ... mejor no.

"C-claro .." respondió Tezuka, con el rostro verde de sólo pensar en ese jugo asquerosamente mejorado.

Final del pensamiento de Momoshiro Takeshi 

"¡Vas a decirme ahora Momoshiro!." Ryoma comenzó a zarandearlo.

"¡Está bien". Es por ... esa carta. ¡Tú sabes de que hablo!." Añadió después al ver que Ryoma no reaccionaba. Entonces ocurrió lo que no se hubiese imaginado.

Una chica, de la misma edad de Ryoma se les acercó, despacio, con la cara completamente roja, señal de _me-gustas-pero-no-se-como-decirte_. Entonces se le acercó a Ryoma (ignorándolo olímpicamente) y le preguntó.

"¿Recibiste mi carta?." Momoshiro sintió que quería morir. ¡Pero en serio!. ¿Cómo no había podido pensar un poco más antes de llegar a eso?.

Ryoma estalló en risas, así que la chica (que nada sabía de Momo aún) se alejó con la horrible sensación de _he-fallado_, y Ryoma con la mejor expresión de _inténtalo-mejor-la-próxima_. Entonces se volvió hacia Momo, que seguía ocultándose detrás de la revista (al revés).

"¿Ah sí que una carta?. ¿Eh?. ¿Pensaste que era MÍA?."

"S-sí ..."

Ryoma buscó rápido en su bolsillo. Y sacó un sobre blanco.

"Esa tala ... Sakuno me aconsejó no dártela hasta más tarde, pero aquí está." Dijo tendiéndosela. Momo la leyó completa y rió bastante.

"Sabía que tú jamás escribirías en una carta algo como _ataques de furia repentina_."

"¿Eh?." Mencionó Ryoma con poco más que sorpresa.

"No, nada." Se corrigió Momoshiro sin querer recordar de nuevo la anterior carta. Ryoma nada más le dirigió una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

"¿Aún vamos a ver el partido el lunes en tu casa?."

"Claro, Momo-sempai ... claro."

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: si, el fic está algo corto, pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, jiji, otra de mis parejitas favoritas puede decirse. Así es, soy muy versátil. Como sea, se me ocurrió comenzar con Nanjirou espiando, por que me resultó un poco irónico que esperase que pasase algo, y que cuando por fin pasa él no esté presente. Esto posiblemente quedará en un one-shot, pero dependiendo de ustedes, puede que haga una continuación. Si llegó a escribirla se llamará "Nanjirou finds out" y será de nuevo un MomoRyo, con detalles parecidos a este.


End file.
